Sonic's Last Straw
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: This is the last straw for Sonic. He's tired of his friends lying to him and treating him like dirt. Scourge finds him throwing a huge fit all alone, and convinces Sonic to forsake his friends. Sonic THINKS he'll change his mind, later but will he when he's having so much fun on Moebius? Yaoi and straight pairings, as well as lemons. Lots of cussing, and possible character bashing.


Title: Sonic's Last Straw  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairings: Any  
Chapter 1

"Fucking hell, Blue…" Scourge whispered to himself, watching in awe at the sight before him. There was Sonic, cussing, destroying, and looking altogether pissed about something. He was kicking down trees, yelling, punching things, and even attacking the air around him. Then, after wearing down a bit, he dropped to his knees, turned away from Scourge, suddenly on the brink of tears from the insane amount of frustration he felt, when the lime hedgehog unintentionally stepped on a twig. When it snapped, Sonic launched himself at him, pinning him to the ground. One hand was around his throat, the other raised above him in a fist that was about to pound his face in until he realized who it was.

"Scourge?" his face looked surprised, and then annoyed. "I should punch you anyway."

"One helluva fit you were throwing." the Anti said with a smirk on his face. "What was that all about? Never heard you cuss in all my life. Figured you were too lame for that shtick." Sonic's hold on him lessened.

"None of your business." The hero grumbled.

"Girlfriend cheat on you?" Sonic's hold immediately tightened around his throat so that he was choking him for real, and he pulled him up, slamming him against a tree. He had stepped on a landmine saying that.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! **WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!**" he screamed in his face, his green eyes filled with anger and insanity. He replied as best he could, but he couldn't breathe.

"Blue…. stop… can't… breathe… STOP—" Sonic let go of him, and he fell to the ground, holding his neck and gasping for air. "Didn't know… didn't think before talking…" he gasped a few more times before his breathing returned to normal. He stood up. "Why weren't you at that orgy, anyway? I saw it. Knew I couldn't join, though, since I'm totally infamous over here." He shrugged, feeling proud of himself. "Never pictured that you guys did that sort of thing. Pretty cool, ya know?" he looked at Sonic, and saw that he wasn't looking at him. He was still mad, but there was obvious sadness in his eyes. "Wait a minute… seriously, why _weren't_ you at that orgy? Hate to admit it, but you _are_ hot enough, since we look alike, and such. So, I bet all the ladies would want you, so—" he stopped. "Oh…" he realized. "Oh… dude, they didn't invite you?" he actually felt sorry for him. "Why not?"

"That celebration has been going on for hundreds of years in the Great Forest. Even Tails and Cream were there. They were having sex… and they're eight and six… That means, that my girlfriend has been cheating on me with COUNTLESS men for years, and jailing me whenever I hurt her feelings, or when she thought that I was cheating when I wasn't. I should have known…"

"So… you're pissed 'cause she's cheating on you?"

"Not entirely. There's more to the story. You see, I do lots of stuff for this planet, and all its people. I've fought crime since I was Tails age. Then, they started treating me like garbage, hiding things from me, lying, and rules are created all over the place that bind me and everyone else. They don't invite me to parties, they jail me more than ANY other criminal, and… they just treat me like shit! They lie to my face! I'm tired of their crap!" Sonic took a few breaths before speaking again, his voice softening. "I just can't take this anymore. I'm just gonna leave them without a word. They don't deserve my help anymore."

"I always told you that your so-called friends were full of shit. Come on. Come with me if you're not gonna be a hero anymore."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"If you keep being a hero, they'll come after you and use you as a shield again. Let 'em know what it's like to go without a shield, and let the Acorn 'Empire' fall to fat-assed Robotnik." Sonic didn't answer. He didn't even look at him. "Let loose. You can have fun in anarchy." He held his hand out to the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at it. He snuck a glance at Scourge's face. There was a smirk in those ice blue eyes. He sighed and took his hand. He could always change his mind later, right? He yelped when his evil twin pulled him close, took out his warp ring, and jumped through it with him.

_"…one bad day, and you'll be just like me."_


End file.
